Aashka Goradia
|hometown = Ahmedabad, India |occupation = Television Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Laagi Tujse Lagaan. |spouse = Brent Goble (m. 2017) |partner = Rohit Bakshi (2006–2015) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 6 |Year = 2012 |TimesNominated = 3 |NominationsReceived = 17 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 8th |Days = 83 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = aashkagoradia |InstagramUserName = aashkagoradia }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 6. She is known for her role of Kumud in the popular show Kkusum and later appeared in shows like Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi, Kahiin to Hoga, Sinndoor Tere Naam Ka and Laagi Tujhse Lagan. She participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi in 2011. Biography Aashka was born on 27th November 1985 in Gujrat, where was raised and brought up in Surti. She attended school at the age of four and completed her 10th grade with decent marks. Later on, she attended Junior college to complete her 11th and 12th class, which figured out what she wants to become in future. Aashka dated television actor Rohit Bakshi from 2006–2015. After her break-up, she started dating Brent Goble, an American businessman. Aashka married Brent on 1 December 2017 in a Christian wedding ceremony, followed with a traditional Hindu ceremony on 3 December 2017. Trolled for undergoing a lip job in 2018, Aashka silenced her critics by opening up about the surgery and claiming that her choice to look better did not make her fake. Earlier the same year, she slammed the reality show Bigg Boss in an interview with actor and talk show host Rajeev Khandelwal on his show Juzzbaatt for misrepresenting her as a lesbian by using editing tricks. In 2018, she launched India's first double stitched 3D eye lashes under the brand Renee by Aashka named after her mother-in-law. She named the first products after close friends like actresses Juhi parmar and Mouni Roy. She was also invited to be a speaker at a TED Talk later that year. Career Goradia started her career with Sony TV's Achanak 37 Saal Baad in 2002 and comedy sitcom Acting Acting. Soon after, she was signed on for Kkusum on Sony TV in which she played the role of Kumud. She then acted in another serial Akela which also aired on Sony TV. She also did a reality game show Jet Set Go on Star One but was replaced by Shama Sikander. She then played some roles in TV serials like Sindoor Tere Naam Ka on Zee TV, Mere Apne on 9X and Virrudh on Sony TV. She was also seen as Kalika in Zee TV's Saat Phere , Sony TV's Shubh Vivah and Kalavati Laagi Tujhse Lagan on Colors TV, which were all negative characters. Goradia has also participated in some reality shows like Kabhi Kabhii Pyaar Kabhi Kabhii Yaar, Mr. & Ms. TV and Khatron Ke Khiladi Season 4. In 2012, she participated as a contestant in the sixth season of Bigg Boss, the Indian version of the original UK show Big Brother entering the Bigg Boss house on 6 October 2012 and getting evicted on 28 December 2012 (on the 83rd day of the show). Slamming reality shows in an interview in 2018, she alleged that the producers had misreprented her as a lesbian on the show. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 6) Nominations History Trivia From 2013 to 2015, she played the role of Maharani Dheer Bai Bhatiyani in the television series Bharat Ka Veer Putra – Maharana Pratap on Sony TV. In August 2015, she played the evil fairy Mahavinashini on Sab TV's Baal Veer. She was then seen in the supernatural drama Naagin from 2016 to 2017. In 2017, she participated in the couple dance reality show Nach Baliye Season 8 on Star Plus with fiancé Brent Goble. First eliminated on 14 May,8 they as a wild card entry only to be eliminated again on 4 June. She was most recently seen playing the role of Sapt-roopa on &TV's show Daayan. References Category:1985 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 6 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:8th Place